Gladiator Beast
| romaji = Guradiaru Bīsuto | trans = Gladial Beast | fr_name = Bête Gladiateur | de_name = Gladiatorungeheuer | it_name = Gladiatore Bestia | ko_name = 검투수 | ko_hanja = 劍鬪獸 | ko_romanized = Geomtusu | pt_name = Besta Gladiadora | es_name = Bestia Gladiador | other_names = | sets = * Gladiator's Assault * Phantom Darkness * Light of Destruction * The Duelist Genesis * Crossroads of Chaos * Crimson Crisis * V Jump Edition 3 * Extreme Victory * Primal Origin * 20th Anniversary Pack 1st Wave * Duelist Saga * Collectors Pack 2017 * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Gladiator Beast", known as "Gladial Beast" ( Guradiaru Bīsuto) in the OCG, is an archetype of monsters with various Attributes (primarily DARK and EARTH) and Types (primarily Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged-Beast) released in Gladiator's Assault. They are used by both the Battle Beast and Sanders in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Design Appearance The archetype resemble futuristic versions of the ancient Roman Colosseum slave-warriors. Etymology The archetype's name comes from "Gladiator", a man trained to fight with weapons against other men or wild animals in an arena. Each monster is primarily named after types of gladiators that fought in the Roman Colosseum, while others are named after famous fighters from the Roman Empire. Members Main Deck Extra Deck Support Playing style With a few exceptions, all non-Fusion "Gladiator Beasts" have an effect to return to the Deck during the end of a Battle Phase when it battled, and then to Special Summon another "Gladiator Beast" monster to replace it (this is also known as 'tagging out'). The newly Special Summoned "Gladiator Beast" monsters usually gain another effect when Special Summoned in this way. "Gladiator Beasts" also have five Fusion Monsters, three of which require a specific "Gladiator Beast" monster and either one or two other "Gladiator Beast" monsters as Fusion Material. However, "Polymerization" is not required to Fusion Summon these monsters. Instead, the correct "Gladiator Beast" Fusion Material Monsters are returned to the Main Deck to Special Summon the appropriate "Gladiator Beast" Fusion Monster. This process is otherwise known as Contact Fusion. Several of the "Gladiator Beast" Fusion Monsters are also able to 'tag out' to Special Summon 2 or more "Gladiator Beast" monsters from the Deck. Nearly every card in the archetype is capable of being returned to the hand, field, or Deck from the Graveyard by utilizing the effects of "Gladiator Beast" monsters or their support cards. The "Gladiator Beast" Deck includes a mix of destruction, aggro, and toolbox cards and tactics. It is this versatility which landed this Deck as one of the top Decks in the Shonen Jump Circuit. The September 2010 Forbidden List caused "Gladiators Beasts" to become more popular, especially with the banning of "Heavy Storm" and Limiting of "Royal Oppression", both of which were a threat to their strategy. The April 2015 Forbidden List made the previously Limited "Gladiator Beast Bestiari" Unlimited, making the entire deck not as susceptible to having a "Bottomless Trap Hole" or other card that banishes monsters used on "Bestiari", which would render "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" inaccessible for the remainder of the Duel. Previous incarnations of thes Deck used "Rescue Cat" to Summon monsters such as "Gladiator Beast Samnite" and "Test Tiger" to make big plays. With the Errata of "Rescue Cat", however, the Deck changed its strategy. With the release of "Rescue Rabbit", the new version of the Deck uses "Gladiator Beast Andal" to allow for the quick Summon of "Gladiator Beast Essedarii" or "Gladiator Beast Heraklinos". Weaknesses and counter-strategies * Prevention of Special Summoning - As "Gladiator Beast" Decks focus heavily on Special Summoning, they become crippled by cards that prevent it. "Solemn Warning", "Archlord Kristya" and "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" are all common Main Deck and Side Deck cards that prevent Special Summoning, or neutralize it. In the case of "Kristya", the Deck finds it hard to get over a monster with 2800 ATK without Contact Fusion, as long as it is protected from the high Trap Card count with cards like "Forbidden Lance". Other options include "Vanity's Fiend", "Vanity's Ruler", "Deck Lockdown" and "Corridor of Agony". * Counter-destruction - Often, it is the "Gladiator Beasts" with the effect to destroy cards that are the most troublesome, but there are several cards that can be used to combat this. "Starlight Road" is a common card that is particularly effective against "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus". Other options include "Divine Wrath", "Destruction Jammer", and "Stardust Dragon". * Monster effects - As "Gladiator Beasts" must battle to gain their effects, monster effects that trigger during battle are highly effective. Note, however, that "Gladiator Beasts" have access to "Gladiator Beast War Chariot", so be prepared with something like "Dark Bribe" or "Seven Tools of the Bandit" to negate it. Here are some good monster card effects: ** Monsters that destroy the monsters that attacked them - "Snowman Eater", "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter" ** Monsters that return the cards that attacked them - "Penguin Soldier", "Legendary Jujitsu Master", "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" ** Monsters that banish the cards that attacked them - "D.D. Warrior", "D.D. Warrior Lady" * Destroy on Summoning - Cards such as "Torrential Tribute", "Bottomless Trap Hole" and especially "Mirror of Oaths", that destroy the monsters when Special Summoned are great against "Gladiator Beasts". * Effect canceling - Cards such as "Skill Drain", "Chivalry" or "Effect Veiler" can prevent your monsters from tagging out or negate the effects of the ones that are Summoned, leaving them defenseless against high ATK monsters. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" are also very effective, as they can negate the effects of the Gladiator Beasts upon summon or when they 'tag out', leaving them often helpless. * Attack negation/prevention - You can only 'tag out' a "Gladiator Beast" when it "attacks or is attacked", therefore, any Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect that lets you negate a monster attack would prevent the opponent from tagging out their "Gladiator Beasts". Category:TCG and OCG archetypes